Baby Came Home
by OneShotFun
Summary: Post 4x16: Spencer is heartbroken after Toby yells at her, and things get bad when she starts spending time with Andrew. Can Toby get his girl to come home?


Howdy! I'm kind of upset with the lack of Spoby in this episode (4x16). It angers me how Toby reacts to Spencer tryint to help him. Is it just me, or was everyone getting pissed at poor Spence? Anyways, I heard Andrew's back in he next episode, so I just _had _to write a one shot. Hopefully you will enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>"Baby Came Home" by The Neighbourhood<strong>

_Tiles get colder to touch  
>Wood splinters, metal will rust<br>But baby she had all my trust  
>And I guess that was never enough<em>

_Thinking about her_

_She's gone all the time_

_I think if you found her  
>That even you would know<em>

_She's mine._

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Spencer."<p>

The brunette flipped her head around to face him. His silky blond hair, combed neatly, and his bittersweet eyes... He adjusted his glasses as he took a seat across from her at the lunch table. Emily was too pissed to talk to her, Hanna was going through heartbreak (apparently she was having issues with Caleb's abrupt break up, and surprisingly, some new guy named Travis), and Aria was meeting up with Ezra, her favorite English teacher (and she didn't know who he really was).

"Oh," she mumbled quietly. "Hi."

He smiled at her, and let out a chuckle.

"You seem cheerful," he said, bending over the table just a little bit. "You okay, or...?"

"I'm fine," she half-lied, tapping her fork against her tray. As usual, the cafeteria food wasn't appetizing to her. "Is there something you want from me, Andrew?"

"Well, I didn't know checking up on a friend is a crime," Andrew said, his smile brighter than ever. "But seriouslt, is everything going alright for you?" He suddenly reached out to take her hands. She didn't flinch away, but she tensed up a little bit.

"Sure, because everything in my life is just damn peachy."

And then she pulled her hands away from his. He sighed, and looked into her frustrated brown eyes. He knew something was bothering her (it was quite obvious, actually). He just wished he could help her through it, but she wouldn't let him in!

"Is this about Mona again?" he asked.

"No, Andrew," she said, shaking her head. "Forget it, forget everything you know about what happened back in November, okay? It was a dark time for me. What happened with Mona is the least of my problems. My life is too complicated for you."

"Try me," he challenged, offering her a smirk.

She rolled her eyes bitterly, although she found his attempts quite sweet, considering the fact that her own boyfriend made her cry the night before.

"You don't understand—" Spencer began.

"Well, I could if you told me," Andrew interrupted her, sighing. "I want to help you, Spencer. I wouldn't want to hurt you. Is this about that guy that you stopped seeing in Nov—" It was her turn to cut him off.

"Toby?" she scoffed. "I'm still dating him."

"What?" Andrew choked. "I thought... you... and him..."

"See? Whatever you thought is wrong," she said.

"Okay, fine. But, is he the one making you upset?" Andrew asked. "'Cause a good boyfriend wouldn't do that to his girl." He looked at her with a face saying, 'Come on, just consider what I'm saying, at the least'. She sighed, turning away from him.

"You don't get it," she said.

"He's making you unhappy," Andrew said, folding his arms. "If someone makes you unhappy, the best thing you can do is just walk away from i—"

So, she got up and walked away.

"Really, Spencer?" Andrew retorted, getting up from his seat. "Funny, real funny. I can see why your boyfriend got so angry."

"God, you don't know anything about what happened!" Spencer practically yelled, and regretted it soon after. "Andrew, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay," Andrew said, smiling at her. "How about we ditch this cafeteria food and grab some coffee from the Brew?"

"Sure," Spencer said, nodding her head. "I would like that."

* * *

><p>Toby sniffled, flipping through channels on his TV. He missed having Spencer cuddled up to him, like the night before. He wished he hadn't yelled at her and sent her flying back to her parents's house. He tried to ignore the giant pit in his stomach as he changed the channel. There was an abrupt opening of his door. He turned his head. He was hoping it would he Spencer, but it wasn't. It was Hanna.<p>

"Hanna?" he asked curiously, turning the TV off. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping your ass," Hanna said, rolling her eyes. "Look, I know a lot about heartbreak—Caleb and I are going through some of that—but, that's not the point. The point is, you broke Spencer's heart. She was crying, and I don't know what you yelled at her about, but I know you yelled at her. So fix it. Fix it before you lose her."

He swallowed hard. He had wanted to see her since she left his loft the night before.

"I know," he said, sighing. "I screwed up. I need to find her—please, help me find her."

"She's going through a tough time, and I think you can figure our how to help her," Hanna said, getting ready to leave. "I'll text you if I see her. I have to get back to school. Yeah, I missed lunch just so her idiotic boyfriend wouldn't screw up again."

He knew Hanna was right. He was an idiot.

The blonde left his loft in a hurry. But, he wasn't going to wait for Hanna to find her. He had to do it himself. He knew what a hard time Mr. Hastings was giving her, and he knew better than to yell at her. He was supposed to be her safe place to hand. He was supposed to be her real home.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the coffee," Spencer said quietly, smiling up at Andrew Campbell. He nodded his head, still grinning. She didn't know, but he was swooning. His heart was racing. He felt lucky to take her out for coffee. "It's kind of my favorite drink ever."<p>

He laughed quietly.

"Yeah, yeah, I had fun," he said, nodding his head. "Thanks for letting me take you out, actually. It was a lot of fun." She was turning away, and he was staring at her intensely. "Spencer, I have to tell you something that I've been needing to for a while..."

"Okay, what?" She asked, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

He sighed as he began, "Spencer, ever since what happened between us with the whole decathlon team thing... I've... I've kind of... liked you... a lot." He breathed heavily as he leaned in, trying to kiss her. She stepped back, knowing it wasn't right.

"I have a—"

"Boyfriend?"

She turned her head as soon as she heard the word. That wasn't Andrew's voice, and she was damn sure of it. That voice wasn't mistakable. She had heard it a billion times, and she loved it.

"Toby?"

He hugged her before she could even deny it or argue it. He ignored Andrew for a second, but when he was done embracing his girl, he was going to give the nerd hell. Nobody got to mess with his girlfriend. He pulled back from the hug, and whispered, "I'm sorry, Spence. So, so, so sorry. I'm supposed to be your safe place to land, I'm not supposed to be the one to yell at you. Please, come home."

She smiled and hugged him again.

"I can't stay mad at you," she said, holding onto his back as they hugged. "I'm coming back to your place."

Andrew coughed to make them realize that he was being ignored.

"What are you doing with Spencer?" Toby asked, folding his arms as their hug ended.

"Hey, man... I didn't mean any harm," Andrew apologized. "I didn't know."

"Sure you didn't. Stay awa—" Toby began.

"Tobes, stop. He's my friend," Spencer warned.

Andrew's mouth hung ajar. He didn't know what to say, so he just walked away.

"You scared him," Spencer said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I don't really care about him. I care about you, Spencer," Toby said, cupping her cheeks. "I don't know why I yelled at you. I'm the one that needs to let go. I'll never do that again, I promise. I mean it when I say it. Will you come back? I miss having you..."

"Of course," Spencer said, leaning in to kiss him. After a peck, she pulled back. "I should get back to class. Love you."

"Wait," he said, pulling her back for another kiss. "You don't have to go back. You can bag school. I have to make it up to you."

"I can't miss school," Spencer quietly said. "They'll know I'm gone."

"Well, get Emily to cover for you," he suggested.

"Actually, Emily and I aren't exactly on speaking terms," Spencer said with a soft sigh.

"Aria? Hanna? Either one of them," he said, rubbing her shoulders. "Come on, I have to make up that shower that your dad very rudely interrupted. I think we left off right when I got the hot water running..." She chuckled and leaned in to kiss him again.

"It's just one day. They won't miss me," Spencer said, grabbing his hand.

So, off they went—to Toby's loft. She came home.


End file.
